my wolf
by bookfreak2010
Summary: NOT A VAMPIRE STORY a girls life changes when she saves a wolf but what happens when that wolf shows up to her school the next day as a human but she cart figure out iff its her wolf the green eyes familer hen she does what will happen


**i am riding home to my friends house liening to iyaz i sang along it was dark then "Bang" southing had hit my car i i pressed down on the brakes it was not that dark but the sun was setting i jumped out the car "please dont let it be a dog or something" it was a russet brown wolf "jesus oh my shting god" it was whining **

**i started to cry i neeled down "oh my god am so sorry" i was expecting to bite me but i stroked its head i heard bushed i shot up there was animal like figures in the woods the wolf that i had hit it was bigger then a normal wolf**

**"shit shit whta the hell did i do idiot" i put out my phone but the wolf grolwed "ok no phones sorry wolf" i patted him it had blood on his stouche tears rimmed my eyes i couldnt pick up the wolf on my own.**

_**THE WOLFS P-O-V**_

_"dude she freaking out" __**one of the boys from my pac members told me i rolled my eyes the girl about my agae which is 16 kneeled down she cried into my fur she tried taking her phone out but i growled she knew**_

_**i didnt want her to get her phone "please dont die" she whispred **__"dude what you gunna do iff you stay hurt you gunna turn human"__** that snapped me back i tried to get up i couldnt move crap what iff she sees me i am so stupid i should have rimmed it stupid new town**_

_**MISTY P-O-V **_

_**i ran to my car i ripped open my boxs and i found badnged "thank you mum for making me put these in" i looked up at the sky i ran back to the wolf "wolf if you understand me please dont bite me" he looked human his eyes were a firece dark green i lifted up its back and put the bandge round him i think a him after i did i stood him up on all fours he was able to walk "take care off yourself" **_

_**i kissed his fur he gave a wolfy grin "i would give anything to take you home right now" i told him he put him head in my hands "aww" i am so happy its alive i kissed its nose it looked away almost as iff its embrassed **_

_**WOLFFY P-O-V**_

_**"**__come on already she probley goes to school that were starting tommorow"__** i sighed i licked her and ran into the woods i stoped and looked back she waved i made sure she got in her car and left the pack ran home we all went inot the living room my room saw my cut "what happend" i sighed damon got there frist "he ran into a car and got saved by a human chick they were playing love at first site" i grolwed at him "shut up" with that i stormed upstaits woundring what my beaiful hero was doing i would finally meet her tommorw i cart wait **_

_**MISTY**_

_**i didnt go to beths house i just went home and got into bed and slept i dreamed off that wolf ad human he loooked when i woke up it was still early so i got a shower and did everything ekse and went to school once i met beth and holly we waited by my car we was about to head to class when i unfamiler car pulled up 4 boys got out you could tell they were brothers one looked very familier one off them turned and stared at me and hit his brithers arm making them stop so the brother did it to the others they all looked at me one off them smirking really big green eys so famier carly off course was the first ti greet them along with her clam "seen that comning" i whispred beth smirked at me "they were straing at you have you et them" i shoke my head "no" she nodded the boys manged to get away from the cheerleaders wounder how i walked down the hallways with holly and beth i let them go to maths while i had history two off the new boys sat down infrount off me i slid down.**_

_**after miss ploth talked we just had to walk and talk amoung yourselfs i was doing fine untill the boys infrount off me turned to me i smiled and looked down "misty right" the muslcer one asked "yeah" i said they looked at each other and smirked "am damon and this is my brother adam" i smiled "pleasure" i dont now why but**_

_**i didnt like they very much never mind "so you ok" damon asked i sighed i am giving up "yeah am great thank you" something hit the back off my haed carly was glaring at me so she through ball at my head "what the hell bitch" **_

_**i said not getiting to load she huffed before turning around i smirked ad carried damon and adam said my anme i snapped my head "my brothers by the way scott and kyle" i nodded "ok well the bell is about to ring so bye" that momant the bell ran fianlly lunch came **_

_**i ran towards beth and holly and hugged them "i love you guys never leave me" they laugehd for lunch i never ate at school thats my rule but damon and adam and the other two i didnt know which was which so you know dont care **_

_**the cheeleaders sat with them they got up and walked towards our table beth hit my knee "ouch" i hissed she sikred "may we sit with you" adam asked i nodded damon sat next to me "this is scott and this is kyle" scott smiled **_

_**kyle strted at me i felt werid but kyle was gourgus he had famlier green eyes i looked away while everyone talke i just sat there my heart picked up i knew kyle was straing at me i looked at carlys table she had her fist clenched i leaned over to beth "queen bitch is givivng us the serious death glare" she laughed looking at carly she told holly who burst into laughter.**_

_**kyles foot hit mine and i jumped a spaek went up i shovred he delt it too beacuse deamon smirked at him beth saw this and hit my arm i jumped "why didnt you come to my house" i tensed "i uh uh errrmmm got held up" she narrowed her eys **_

_**"no you didnt something happend on your way" i looked around all the boys were laening in holly jumped up and down "you met a boy didnt you who is he? whats he like?" i sighed damon was smirking looking at kyle i chuckled "no idiot and i am not telling you i care to much for it so whatever" they laughed.**_

_**and went back to to talking to the boys, i saw gabe at the door telling me to come over i sighed "guys someone wants me" in time everyone looked i heard a quite growling i shurgged it off "why do you even date that guy he doesnt even like what you like" **_

_**i smirked "bealive me iff he carrys on flirting with miss bitch then it wount last much longer" holly moved her eyes over to kyle i looked at him he was galring at gabe i ran to gabe**_

_**"hey" i saig he was looking at kyle i snapped my fingers instead off talking he put a arm around my waist and crashed his lips to mine i yelped his fingers twirled the back off my top i pushed his away i saw carly glaring she yelled "i thought you was over" i slapped gabe "its over jerk" i stormed off tears rimmed my eyes i new he had been cheeting on me.**_

_**i knew i didnt want to cry i sat back down carly was smirking i narrowed my eyes "fucking slag" i mumbled holly sank down to me "i am not letting this go down without a fight" she stood up i jerked my head upwards "no dont i dont care sit down"**_

_**she sighed "fine" kyle looked pissed off "your lip" beth said with worry in her eyes i put a finger up on my lips there was blood kyle growled quitly it almost sounded like no it couldnt bee "how come your not crying" damon asked amused.**_

_**i smiled proud off myself "i never cry unless its for wolfs i love them there something about them alomost human and i can tell them anysecreats" damon looked to kyle and smiled "well ok then cool" he got up holly and beth following "stay" they all told me kyle looked up at them narowwing his eyes they all left me and kyle he sighed "sooo" i said he smiled his smile sent a shock through me**_

_**"this is really awkward" he chuckled "i know my brothers can be annoying sometime my sister is coming to this school tommorow" i smiled "nice" he laughed then pout off no where carly came and sat on his lap he put his hands up and he kept his eyes locked onto her chest great another person who lopves carls body**_

_**i leaned back beth was sat glaring at carly she said something to the boy then smirked i closed my eyes trying to get to anger and jelousey out off me beth turned to me smack her she mouthed i chuckled coursing carly to look at me "oh hello misty didnt see you there" she smiled i sighed and closed my eys "suprised your not busy making out with gaberial slut" i mumbled the last bit under my breath.**_

_**"errhuh no his lips has been on yours" my jaw droped i put my head on my hand i got up kyle looked up at me i rolled my eyes "just like the rest no big deal" i said i walked past beth and holly demon and adam and scott i smiled i walked out into the hall way i walked to my class after school i avoided holly and beth i just ran to my car i needed to find my wolf.**_

_**instead off going home i went for my dailey walk thorugh the woods i went to the felied i lie down my phone rang "hello mum out sorry" there was laughter "ok honey see you later" ugh eww her and dad eww i brought out my note book and skethed a picture off my wolf with the eyes i sighed i looked up the sum was blocked with a wolf in my view "shit" i jumped up banging head with the wolf i shot up getting scread**_

_**then i noticed the russet brown fur and green eyes but behind him 5 other wolves i just backed away slowley jesus i forgot i sighed i opend my eyes to see my wolf sat down he whipped his head back to the other then rolled there eyes i gasped but they ran into the woods i kneeled down the wolf came closer i put my head in its fur he purred under my touch**_

_**"wolf i know your not human but i need advice" i looked at him and he semed to be looking into my eyes "i really like this super hot boy at school" i sighed lieing back agiast the grass he sat watching me "fine his name is......kyle" the wolf eyes lit up but quickly covred it up "he is so hot but carly had got her under her fingers anyway and he would never like me" the wolf grolwed i gigled "aww thank you" i blushed i stood up "wanna play fella" he gave a gowl not a nasty one but a playfull one **_

_**i ran round it chasing me one i stoped it leaped and pinned me down i burst out laughing i smiled it licked me i gigled "ok ok you have had your fun now i bet i look a mess" my hair was stuck up i laughed the wolfes from ealier came out i look at my wolf he winked i smiled i kneeled down "bye wolf" i kissed him nose he looked away i gigled "go on" i pushed him he looked back at me before putting his tail in my face i gigled.**_

_**i went home after that i smiled going to sleep i had a dream about kyle**_

_there was screaming i ran thorugh the woods i saw kyle he turned to me "hello gourgus" i blushed he put his lips to mine iit lasted a secound before someone attacked us i didnt see who it was kyle suddnly changed into my wolf and riped the person to bits he turned to me and grolwed he licked me "kyle is it is you" his green eyes bourd into mine and gave a playful shove with his head i gigled suddlnly his face changed he looked pissed off he atatcked me i screamed he bit down on my shoulder_

_**i woke up screaming i looked outside it was light time for school i got a shower i found a tight skirt and a tanktop i sighed curling my hair again and i put make up on!! i went to school when i turned up i saw kyle and carly talking "i thought so you was wroung wolf" i smiled and got out the car carly was sat with the brothers holly and beth what the hell beth looked fucking pissed off holly looked calm**_

_**i ran over "holly beth" they seemed shocked i smiled "hey" they both said beth looked at carly and kyle on the other side off the table i looked at damon and smiled "so what did you get up to last night" he said with a smirk i looked away "i went to the felied" he laughed and looked away i felt starnge i sat down i nerly sat on beths knee i sighed making her look happy "there is somthing going on" holly said i smiled "mabye" t**_

_**hey starightend up "who is it" i sighed "no one its an wild animal" i whispred this made all four boys snap the heads around "what" holly shirked "not that way dick i metn i think i am in love with wolfes more then i have ever" i leaned back "how could you be in love with wolfves there wild animals they could eat me" carly said kyle grolwed only i was the one who heard it **_

_**"yeah i dont think so wolfves dont eat people duh" she smirked "ohh geting defensive" i smirked back "yeah and iff you talk about wolfes like there horrible things i will make you pay and why would they wanna eat you they get better choices if they actully did iit poeple" i yelled she looked back at kyle who was staring at me "wolfs are horrible" she whispred i snapped i garbed her by her hair she screamed **_

_**beth smirked kyle looked shocked "the only whing that is horrible iss you your a man steling whore" i whispred "but i thank you beacuse i would be still with that idiot iff it wasnt for you" i shoved her back and smiled she huffed and walked away beth nudged me "what the hell you never been that defensive" i smirked "well i had a change off heart" holly kicked me moning over to carly i looked over kyles shoulder she was crying i bsrt out laughing.**_

_**i had to ask kyle about somehting i nedded to i got up i garbed kyle by the arm dragging him to my lockers "whats is it" he asked his eyes looked for mine i knew he was that wolf "please just tell me something i know what you are" his face lit up "nope sorry" he walked away **_


End file.
